You Are Brave
by gleek-demigod
Summary: How the little fight between Sam and Blaine in Season 3 should have happened and solved.(for me)


**I love Blaine and Blam friendship-sometimes I think I am the only one-however, I didn't like the thing Blaine said to him in "Hold On To Sixteen" also I didn't like the way Finn went after Blaine. Come on Sam is the one who heard a mean thing. I know it's been two seasons but I really love that episode and every time I watch it bothers me so here is my alternative ending to that scene :)**

* * *

"This is advantage."

"Of course that is what you think. You have to think that in order to sleep at night."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not for sale."

Normally Sam would have pushed him or hit him or at least do something, anything but at that moment he just froze because deep down he knew that Blaine was right. What he did was wrong especially for a seventeen-year-old boy. Even tough he did for his family he needs to think like that every night in order to sleep. He didn't want any of those women to see him with just boxers. He didn't want to stand in the stage of a club almost naked. He didn't want everyone to look at him. He didn't want to please all that women from every age. He didn't want them to look him like a hot boy that they couldn't get years ago. He just wanted to earn money. However, he didn't do anything he just stood there without even being able to saying anything. At last he managed to say:

"You are right, you are not the one who is for sale."

He felt like if he stayed he was going to cry so with watered eyes he left the room and instead brought a cold atmosphere. Everyone stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Guilt washed over Blaine. He didn't mean to say that. He was just angry and Sam even wasn't the cause of it. He was just the one who paid it. Before someone got angry to him Blaine felt he needed to say something:

"Guys I never wanted hurt him it just came out of my mouth."

Well, it was already too late and Puck was very angry. Puck yelled:

"It shouldn't have."

Blaine:

"I'm sorry."

Puck was literally about to hit him when Finn stopped:

"Dude calm down. He didn't mean it."

Puck:

"But he said it."

Finn:

"Exactly. That is the thing that is important. We need to make that up."

Tina and Quinn got inside. Quinn:

"What happened in here?"

Everyone gave her a confused look. Tina:

"We saw Sam running. We call his name but he just ran."

Puck:

"Mr. Hair Gel just said something to Sam."

Blaine:

"I already told you that I didn't mean it. It was just from anger."

Tina:

"Okay everyone stop. Sure I'm angry to Blaine too even if I don't know what he said but what matters here is Sam is not fine lately."

Mike:

"Tina's right. Ever since he came back you can see that he is not the same. That goofy Sam is here of course but you can see in his eyes that he is not himself."

Kurt:

"Isn't that pretty normal? Finn and Rachel find him at a

Strip club. He was a Stripper."

Finn:

"Yeah but he was doing that to help his family."

Kurt:

"I'm not judging him for that. What he did was great. I respect him. However, after experiencing something like that… you get the point"

Artie:

"I think we need to do something."

Quinn:

"First we need to find him."

Tina:

"Do you think if we talk with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes they will join too?"

Just after Tina said that Quinn got a text from Santana. Quinn:

"I just got a message from San. She says: 'Just saw Throuty. He was kicking the garbage outside. What have you done to him and should I be worried?' What should I say?"

Finn:

"Say that we are in the choir room and tell her to bring Mercedes and Brittany with her."

5 minutes later they came and learned everything. Santana:

"What are we doing?"

Blaine:

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Like any angry or mean comment or 'I will go Lima Heights…'"

Santana:

"I assume that everyone is already mad at you and we have priorities. Back to topic, please say that we are not going to sing."

Rachel rushed in the room. Rachel:

"I'm here and I have the perfect song-

Mercedes:

"No, no, no. I'm with Santana not every time songs solve everything. We need to talk with Sam."

Rachel wasn't pleased but she said:

"Fine."

Finn:

"Talking is good but where and when?"

Quinn:

"As soon as we find him."

Mike:

"In here."

Brittany:

"Maybe I can bring Lord Tubbington to find Sam. He is very good about it."

Meanwhile, Sam cleared his mind and thought enough about this topic. He was back to Ohio to win the Sectionals and he needed to practice. It doesn't matter which move they made. He just wanted to win that was the only thing that can make him to felt happy about him. So he returned back to choir room. Sam:

"I don't think that will be necessary Britt."

Blaine:

"Sam look I'm sorry, I-

Sam:

"It's okay, you were angry. Now where were we?"

Artie:

"Sam just stop, okay? We need to talk."

Finn:

"We are worried about you dude."

Sam didn't really want to talk about it so he made his best to lie:

"I'm fine."

Puck:

"It's okay you can admit it."

Santana:

"We understand."

Sam was tired of this, he yelled:

"None of you understand. You all have big houses; you don't need to work in order to look after your family. But most importantly you don't have to do some stupid moves half naked in front of the women who are almost twice your age."

Sam's eyes watered again this time he couldn't hold it and some tears fell. He sat down on a chair and said:

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. You are just trying to help."

Rachel walked to him and kneeled down in front of him:

"It's okay Sam. You can talk and yell, we just want you to be fine."

Puck:

"We don't know what happened in that club but we are here for you dude."

Sam:

"Thank you and it's better you don't learn."

Quinn:

"You know you can tell us everything."

Sam:

"I don't want you to hate me."

Brittany:

"We can't hate you Sammy."

Santana:

"When you are ready to talk, we are here Trouthy."

Sam:

"I can't believe that you guys are here too. I thought you started to hate this place."

Mercedes:

"Well, that is impossible."

Brittany:

"Plus, anything for the family."

Sam:

"I want to tell you everything I do but umm I it is hard."

Mike:

"Whenever you are ready."

It was hard but Sam also knew that if he hadn't started to tell then he wouldn't ever. He said:

"At first I was just on the stage. Nothing more, earning the money they give as tips. But as the time passes by and people started to like me they wanted me to do more." His voice cracked. "I didn't want to, I swear. However, I had to in order to keep the job."

No one was hating him or disliking him but when they were listening to him they understood that it was more complicated and serious than they thought. They were imagining what is coming next but they were all hoping they weren't true.

"So, I-I started to spend some time, quality time with some special guests, the ones that are paying good or coming regularly. One day my brother needed to buy a new shoe for P.E and we needed to fix the pipes in the house and we didn't have enough money. So I-I."

He started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I don't cry normally."

Finn tried to smile:

"We know that."

Quinn:

"It's okay, sometimes we all need to cry."

Rachel:

"If you don't want to go on, you can stop."

Puck:

"Yes dude we can continue later."

Sam:

"No, I need to get this out of my system. I need to tell someone. Where was I? Oh. So I umm agreed to go further to get mo-more money. I don't want to get into much detail but having something that should be special with a woman you don't know a single thing about and who doesn't even know your real name it's just not easy and leaves bad memory. That night when you found I was about to hit rock bottom." His voice cracked again. "Thank you."

Girls were crying and boys were trying hard to hold their tears.

"I don't know how many things I would do if you hadn't come."

Finn never thought like that. Sure he liked Sam, he is a cool guy but his aim was to get Sam back and win. This was the same for Rachel. They never understood what a good thing they have done until now. Rachel:

"You don't even have to say it. We are happy to have you back."

Finn:

"You are a really great person to do all of these things for your family."

Santana:

"And come on you even brought us to here."

He smiled.

"Thank you guys really."

Kurt:

"Group huuug."

They all hugged. Puck:

"I understand that it is hard and it follows you everywhere but remember that it had a meaning because you were doing to help your family. Remember that."

Sam:

"Okay."

Quinn:

"Remember you told me that I was brave to comeback. Actually you are brave."

Sam:

"Thank you Q. To a stranger we can look like a couple of teenager who fight and have drama but in fact we are a family in here right?"

Kurt:

"Always, promise?"

Everyone:

"Always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it :) Please review.**


End file.
